User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) * Archive Ten (13 May to 8 July) hey how do you make a characters bedroom page? UNICORNS ARE MY FRIENDS 23:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Stop Stop being a bitch. you dont need to be so fucking strict on the claims, its not all about you. Its there character. they can do whatever the fuck they want. Image Help Bach i need your help, i recently tried to post a picture for an entry for the posiden cabin, but in my computer i had it labeled as Posidon symbol. when i uploaded here, I forgot to changed the name, and now I don't know how to rename the picture. Can you please help me out with this issue.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 15:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Coding Hai Bach, So will center tags on galleries still work? Look at Cat Govern#Possessions/Pets/Weapons & Armour's galleries to see what I mean. Help on this matter would be much appreciated. Owlz ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 18:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image help Thanks for the help. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 21:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Dance Okay Bach, Jake has an idea for the Dance but we want to ask you about it first. Either a Autumn Dance or a CHB Prom. Rawr things its a good idea but me and Wonder are agaisn't it. IM me what you think He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 15:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: centre With align="left" still work? Oh, and if you could check the gallery is okay, much appriciated. ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 16:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) A lil gift Do not look at me!!! 21:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) OH! I just noticed it wasn't there when you told me. I probably erased it while adding the new powers. Can you add it back? I'm planning on finishing an rp I have with Bloom and rp'ing with Colin Minxy, Join the hunt? 06:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Minxy, Join the hunt? 06:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hi Again, Now that my character was claimed, is it okay to change her profile? And how do you put a picture on a gallery? And, am just wondering do you know how to translate words into ancient greek? If yes, where did you learn? I mean you like greek and all. And can you tell me about user level ups? It has been bothering me because I have been here for a week already and I haven't level up. Thank you for your consideration and great help. Very much! MOONOWL 08:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL I had a question about how the Lt. will be decided for the Iris Cabin since Ryann Black died and got turned into a nymph and StarbucksChick told me to ask you. I was wondering if Ryann would pick the next Lt., the cabin would vote, a person would need to volunteer or nominate themselves, or possibly something else would happen which I didn't list. I was just curious. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 23:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Could you possibly think about makeing a story about a son of selene,in wattpad?it would be really cool! 00:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Selene 101 Signature Hi..Do mind helping me make my signature? because I'm not exactly sure how.I know how to change it but I want to make it something like yours.. =) Riri25 13:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok,can it be,font: Broadway,colour: blue and green,and can it say something like, People look,you see,looking and seeing aren't the same thing? Riri25 02:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow,it's amazing! And there's no problem,Thank you!! Chbrpw has now been accessed from a london pub's wifi via itouch. ~ Flame april sure, what needs to be fixed? i know the whole charater's really bad, and i want to get rid of the character. 12:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) i was going to just have her fall off a cliff. but im going to need to rp for that... ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 20:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) your right. yea, i'll just delete the page. 20:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) badge Don't go away mad, just go away. Barbett 22:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 22:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Message Help Hi, I am Armando Dippet 23:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (Loseseus Madeliene François). I need help posting my image and description in a bubble on the comments. I tried everything I could think of. I would need some help, pretty pretty please!? Please write, Armando Dippet 23:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (Loseseus Madeleine François) Dear Bach, Is that picture used by anyone? ----> Thanks ŏŵl fřŏɱ ρtў Thanks Thank you Bach, btw can you check Forum:Alicia Johnson Ruby hasn't checked it IMAGE HELP! Oh Bach, I need help again. In the photo album, Hayley Faneuil's image is wrong it should be Artemis.jpeg. Can you rather change it for me? Thanks! Thanks by the way for the previous help. MOONOWL 08:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL Low activity Hi Bach, I just wanted to let you know that I am very busy at work right now, so my post count is well below what it normally is. I am still trying to check in and make a couple of posts each day, but it will probably be another 2 weeks or so before I can get back to my previous pace. If you have any questions, please let me know. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 15:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Message help AGAIN!!! Hi BachLynn23, I tried the guide but it ain't work. Armando Dippet 16:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Image Am I allowed to use Bonnie Wright for a upcoming character? ŏŵl fřŏɱ ρtў Animal Nymph Can I reserve the deer nymph? Thank you! Anidoritvaniohevetotach 01:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Just Sayin Hi Hi, I'm new here and I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself, I'm Dj31800. Like the wolf, I walk alone... 01:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Supernatural RP Hey, so I talked to Artey today while she had internet, and managed to convince her to join me in founding a rp wiki. So I was wondering, we're going to need help with creation and stuff, so can I get permission to create a blog which is basically me asking the users if any of them are interested in helping, etc? I wanted to ask because I wasn't sure whether it's advertising, so against policy. Anyway, reply soon :) Love, [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 05:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Animal Nymph Hi, can I reserve the polecat for this? Thanks! I'm not mad, I'm average... 06:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree on your view point in having consequenses for the actions that occured in rp. To me if something tramatic like being kidnapped, almost dieing, or even rape happens. It is good to write the realistic consequence that occurs as a result of thoughs actions . This does not only include the people who were involved in commiting thoughs actions but the victoms as well.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 00:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arteminx/Bonded I was bored and felt you guys needed to know how much I appreciate all you do. xP If you're wondering why I'm not asleep, it's in the into. Much love, Minxy, Join the hunt? 12:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can I reserve a cuckoo for the animal nymphs project? Thanks! It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 07:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) How to make a Word Bubble Hello again BachLynn, Sorry to bother you again. Thanks for the previous help by the way. Any how, how exactly do you make a word bubble? What are the specific steps? And how do I use it in the comments? I want to make one myself for my new character. Thanks for claiming her by the way. Thank you! MOONOWL 11:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL I saw your project with the animal nymphs and I'd like to participate. May I have the owl slot? You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 15:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you check Lila's page for any HTML mistakes, please >.Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again...]] ~EXO 11:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, umm..do we need to sign up for the animal spirit project?If so, could I please have the fox slot?:3Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 11:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Can I have the link to the list please?Sorry didnt see..I thought it was by choice :(Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 11:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Bach, sorry, I'ma not create a charrie for the animal thing anymore. Since one person, one char, I dont want to waste it. If the fox is available please let me have it :3 Thanks though!XD Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 12:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Nymphs can i join your project? it's a really good idea. :) 13:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) can i do a lion? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 19:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that Bach, I gyess there was a bit of a miscommunication that occured. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 20:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) There are people at camp do know who Lexi is and it is possible for her to be able to hear about the situation and volunteer for it. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) what about a wolf? is that avalible? 02:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I imagine Lexi is of a nuetral meaning that she doesn't care much of what goes on as long they don't mess with her, or anyone she cares about and do to that I think you are right that she would be a bad choice for it. It is because that i will change my entryThere's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well i did took her out of my entry, since I already figured adding her will be too much drama. So I replace her with allen my demeter kid. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) okay i'll do the crow then. 02:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about earlier Bachie >.< (if I'm the reason you left). I added more powers for the BC revamp, you're opinion would be greatly appreciated and valued, 11:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Charrie space Hi bach, i was wondering if you could give one of my free charrie spaces to Mika. Thank you Iceclaw100 13:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I need help with a lot of things. I am 100% New to this and I'm getting extremely confused. I feel like a Demigod trying to read in font of people during classes.. Please Help. The Keeper of Demons hi there I'm soo sorry for bothering you but I saw your project and wondered whether I can participate? And if I may may I have the woodpecker slot??Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 15:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) hi can i have a character as guardian of cows? i like cows. :) The cow says moo. 20:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bachie, I think the HTML update happened, the cabin pages' pictures are now all on the left instead of the center. Oh, and I finished the BC missions on the LL2 page, I don't want to continue, until I get your approval on how I did the BC missions. Here's the page. Thanks, Okay, so I finished switching all the tags on the cabin, deity, and in the templates (that I've seen error in). In the process, I managed to mess up Thanatos. Oh, and can you check the powers section on Fiona's page? That weird glitchy thing happened to the sidebar, and monotype won't come out on the powers. Thanks Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!! The cow says moo. 18:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Help, I'm kind of an idiot! So my character needs a weapon and being a child of Notus, she can use Aetherian stone, right? I know it can't be used as a blade but when " stuck upon any surface releases a large concussive force out, repelling anything near it". Does that mean it could take the form of anything? Like jewelry or other things? And if so, how would you "activate" it? And if it sends a force out that knocks things away, how far does it send them? Or have I just misunderstood this completely? Thanks for the help! ^^ MuffinPlague (talk) 16:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks! I might just stick with celestial bronze. ^.^ you dont need to be so fucking strict on your claims. stopping being a bitch. its not all about you New Coding Help - Please! Hai Bachie, so, I'm stuck on the new coding, on the 'Self-Perception' part. On http://justowlzthings.wikia.com/wiki/Rowan_Macload it is over-lapped by attitude, and I was wondering how you fix it? Is it to do with the lines? If you could fix it there, http://justowlzthings.wikia.com/wiki/Keilana_Mahiai and http://justowlzthings.wikia.com/wiki/Thalia_Perry that'd be much appreciated. Owlzie ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 17:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Hey Bach, just letting you know I'm gonna be on vacation from 31 July to 5 August and I won't be able to get on. Semper Fortis!Always Strong! 22:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I finished Silena's history. Here ya go!:) Hunter/Huntress of Artemis When can you make a Hunter/Huntress of Artemis? Level 5? Armando Dippet (talk) 18:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) what would my character be doing OceanKing bachiebachiebachiebachiebachiebachie c'mon chatttt!!! I miss your presence!!! D': River Gods So, I know you probably want to strangle me right now and I'm so so so sorry for being so annoying and pushy and all the rest and I'll make it up to you somehow later, but I just really love Chris and that cabin entry so I did some research on Theoi and they seem to treat the River gods as actually having teh control over the scope of the river. "River-Gods Cocytus and Phlegethon, swollen with tears and fire, aid in the judgement, and Styx accuses the gods of perjury." < for an example. And there is also "Orcus Haides is also a god; and the fabled streams of the lower world, Acheron, Cocytus and Pyriphlegethon, and also Charon and also Cerberus are to be deemed gods.", which can be interpreted as the river itself being deemed a god, in that case having teh scope of the river, right? Now seriously, if I'm wrong fell completely free to yell at me all you want and I'll not pursue this anymore, but idk if I'll be able to catch you on chat today. And I'm sorry for bothering. Yeah. Thanks. 20:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, since I couldn't catch you and I have to leave, I can't judge... sorry, but my parents are being extremely annoying. come shine your light onto chat :c it's in the dark August 2012 God/Goddess of the Month Hey Bach, I picked out the gods/goddesses that will compete for the August 2012 God/Goddess of the Month. I didn't include the gods/goddesses that didn't win in the May and June 2012 contests. Here they are: *Astraeus *Aeolus *Palaemon *Eris *Nemesis 07:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach. I was curious to know in how do you turn a current major character into nympth. Do you need to get special permission for that?There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it for my character Charna, I been wanting her to become a healing nympth for a while which is why i have near death in the Thanatos cabin. So what do you recommend for me to put that won't seem op.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, I am new and was just curious on how long it takes to get a character approved? I only just started yesterday so I understand if it takes a bit! I am just getting excited to really start playing! Melaena Hey Bachie, Owlz says she's sorry for being *itchy earlier. Priestess of Koios I was wondering if i could make my char, Chloe Mason, the priestess of Koios, because i really like Koios' Powers. I was thinking, since she was attacked by her step-father, because her mother cheated on him with Koios, Koios felt bad and asked if she wanted to be her priestess, as a higher position. Its just an idea. I just want to know if i can make her a priestess. Thanks. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 12:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Bachiekinz, shine your ever-so-lovely friendly, joyous, and fun loving personality for us on chat, it seems to be dark again? (and me :D, because I really, really, really, reallllllllllllllllllllllllly miss you) Bacccchieeeee pleassssse come on chat, i've been on all day waiting to see you and i'm dead tired. Did I mention I miss you tons >.< Chat D: Where were you on chat? I missed you :'( ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 07:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Image help Hi, I'm creating a character, and since I can't use the avatar maker for an image (don't have the flash player for it) I was wondering how to get another image onto there? Thanks TheReaderofBooks (talk) 11:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Template Every time I leave a message using the template/I'm thing, it doesn't work. Why is that? I know I'm doing it right TheReaderofBooks (talk) 12:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Palaemon's Cabin Counsellor Uh hi Bach. Can I step down Palaemon's Cabin counselor position? I haven't roleplayed with Austin for a while so yeah. If our world is a dark mystery...let us build a fire... 13:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to put him up for adoption. If our world is a dark mystery...let us build a fire... 13:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC)